First Date
by Snowgirl800
Summary: What happens when Byakuya and Renji decide to follow Ichigo and Rukia on their date? CHAOS I TELL YOU! Contains Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day for Renji. The weather was nice. He sparred with Byakuya and didn't pass out. He barely got any paperwork to do. Heck even his taichou seemed happier than usual……okay maybe not…..but he seemed a little better than usual. They were enjoying some tea, Renji really wanted some sake but knew Byakuya would kill him if he found him drinking on the job, when **IT** happened.

Rukia came bursting in with anticipation written all over her face. Whatever it was it must've been important because she looked like she ran all the way over here. Once she finally gained her breath she said,

"Nii-sama I've got wonderful news for you! Ichigo has just asked me out on a date!!"

And that's when all hell broke loose. Byakuya choked on his tea, losing his composure, while Renji didn't look so surprised. He could tell the two had a thing for each other, it was almost plain as daylight, but he kept his mouth shut. Before Byakuya could say anything Rukia rushed out of the room, most likely to meet Ichigo. Renji came to his taichou's side to see if he was alright.

"Renji."

"Hai, Taichou?"

"We're going to the real world."

----------

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.


	2. Chapter 2

So much for Renji▓s good day. God it sucked! Byakuya and him were in the real world right now clad in human clothing to blend in and tailing Ichigo and Rukia. Renji really didn▓t want to stalk them all day but Byakuya forced him by assigning it as a mission. It seemed they had their little date at a nearby carnival, filled with many people that made it hard for Renji and Byakuya to keep them in sight. So far all they▓ve done was just get on a few rides and play a few games, in which Ichigo won Rukia some plushies, most of which were bunnies. Thankfully Ichigo didn▓t try anything with Rukia, if that happened Byakuya would▓ve attacked him right on the spot. Renji thought it was stupid but he didn▓t dare tell Byakuya, A.K.A the man the could kill him with one swipe. So that he didn▓t get bored, Renji was keeping himself preoccupied by trying to dunk an old man in the tank.

⌠Come on sonny! Is that all you got? My five year old granddaughter can throw better than that!■ ⌠Well first of all, how can you have a granddaughter when nobody would want to have kids with you if the first place old man?!?!■ The old man was really getting on his nerves. Every time he threw the ball it kept missing! Was it him or did the target keep getting smaller each time he threw? ⌠Respect your elders boy!■ Maybe instead of the target he should just aim for the old man▓s mouth.

Then Byakuya interrupted his thought when he said ⌠Come on Renji, let▓s go.■ ⌠But Taichou I gotta dunk this guy!■ Renji replied, sounding a bit whiney but he didn▓t care, all he cared about was getting the old man. ⌠No, Kurosaki will get away with my sister if we don▓t keep them in sight.■ Byakuya stated. ⌠But-■ Renji was cut of when Byakuya grabbed the ball from his hand and threw a direct hit at the target, causing the old man to go plummeting toward to water. ⌠There. Now we can go.■ Byakuya turned and left while Renji just stood there with his mouth agape. 


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya and Renji kept stalking Ichigo and Rukia throughout the day, Renji still depressed that he wasn't able to dunk the old man. As soon as Ichigo and Rukia sat down to eat Renji was going to go back and find that old man and get revenge. Too bad while he was sneaking away Byakuya caught the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "No." he said like a master would command their pet dog.

"Can't I at lease get some food?" Renji asked, finding any excuse so he could escape. "No, you're already overweight enough as you are." "WHAT?! For the last time Taichou, I'M NOT OVERWEIGHT!!" "Yes you are! You're younger than me but you weigh more than I do." "That's cuz' I'm taller than you!" "Renji, you are overweight and that's final." "But-" "One more word and I'll assign you more paperwork when we get back." That shut him up.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia decided to go on one last ride before they left. _Thank god! They've gone on so many rides already! _Renji recalled all the rides he and Byakuya followed them on. He cringed of the memory of the last one, a roller coaster that, in his opinion, had way to many sharp turns and loops. All of which made him think he would've fallen right off. His taichou practically had to drag him onto the ride.

While he was walking he noticed two girls, that seemed to have been everywhere he and Byakuya were, coming towards them. "Um, excuse me. I'm Yuki and this is my friend Satomi and we were wondering……" Renji was mentally jumping with joy. _Score! I got two hot girls and Taichou doesn't!!,_ "…..could you introduce us to that friend of yours?" Renji froze. _Nooooooooooooo!!!!! Why me god?!?! Whhhyyy??!! _"Um…"Renji fidgeted unsure of what to do.

Thankfully Byakuya came by and said "Come on the line's moving." Renji was about to go until his eyes were struck with horror from the ride they had to follow Ichigo and Rukia on.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji's eye's nearly jumped out of their sockets. "What's the matter?" Byakuya said, curious as to what was wrong with this fuku-taichou. They girls looked from behind Renji to see the ride and too had the same reaction. "Oh….we didn't know you guys were…….erm excuse us." That's when Renji instantly snapped back to reality, "W-wait! Ladies, come back!!!" "I still don't get it, what's wrong??" Byakuya said in an impatient tone.

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?! TAICOU, THAT'S THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!!!!" Renji slapped his hand over his mouth, fearful of what might happen since he talked back to his taichou. Byakuya just merely cocked his head to the side, "So?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and from his taichou of all people! "Er, but taichou, we're two **guys **and that's the tunnel of **love**, people will thin-" Renji was cut off when Byakuya grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Listen Abarai, my sister is in there with Kurosaki and I swear if anything happens to her just because of you don't want to go in there, it will be on your head.", he sent Renji a death glare. "H-Hai,….taichou."

He followed Byakuya to the boat, while earning a few weird looks. Renji sighed and mentally said _This is gonna be hell. _As the ride started they both found out Ichigo and Rukia were in the boat right in front of them. "Damn, I can't see anything in this tunnel. Here Renji, see if you can see anything." Byakuya handed him a pair of binoculars. "Where'd you get these?" "Don't question me, just look." He sighed and did what he was told, "Alright, alright, god, hmm nothing much. Wait! I think Ichigo just-AAAHHHHH!!!" Right in front of Renji was a skeleton hanging. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE FREAKIN TUNNEL OF LOVE DAMNIT!! NOT THE HAUNTED HOUSE!!!" "Relax Renji, it's probably just to get the couples closer to each other.", Byakuya stated in a non-effected tone. "Which reminds me, Renji could you please remove your hands from my shirt before I cut them off." Renji instantly tore his hands away, embarrassed. _I must have grabbed the nearest thing near me when that damn skeleton scared the crap outta me. Damnit, Taichou's never gonna let me live that down. _Byakuya saw Renji staring off into the distance, he waved his hand if front of his face. No effect. Annoyed, Byakuya scooped a handful of water and threw it onto Renji's face. Renji started coughing and spitting out the water that made it into his mouth.

"T-taichou! What was that for?!?!" "Well at least you're awake now Abarai."


	5. Chapter 5

After the boat ride Ichigo and Rukia finally left the fair and walked back to Ichigo's house, Byakuya and Renji following suit, of course. They both hid in the bushes while Ichigo and Rukia were walking to the door. "Well Renji, I guess I'd have to say this is a job well done. Kurosaki did nothing to my sister." "Uh,….yeah…",Renji decided not to mention what he thought he might have seen in the tunnel. "Erm, shall we go Taichou?" Renji said, just wanting to go home already. "I suppos- Wait! Did Rukia just go inside his house!?! And why is that upstairs bedroom light on!?!?!! RUKIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

That night yells, screams, shouts, explosions, and sounds of swords clashing could be heard.


End file.
